


An Old Friend

by ladymogar



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-Game(s), not really nsfw bc it's hard for me to write Teb that way apparently, this is kind of a self indulgence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymogar/pseuds/ladymogar
Summary: Aloy's sticking around the Embrace to help patch up Nora camps. She's sick of literally everyone except for an old friend.I.E.: exploring an Aloy/Teb relationship





	An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i promise this was gonna have some sexy times but -shrugs- I think Teb doesn't quite get the fic he deserves (there was no relationship tag for him and aloy?) so i did my best. 
> 
> I have an Avad fic planned to that will Definitely be nsfw.

“Anointed!” Another Nora called and Aloy’s shoulders tensed before she turned to face the young woman. People had been trickling into Mother’s Heart from all over the Embrace, drawn by an urge to help rebuild from the machine attack and more importantly, to meet Aloy the heroine. “Thank you for everything you’ve done, I don’t know how the Nora could ever repay you!” 

“Well, everyone could start by not calling me the Anointed anymore.” Aloy retorted as she allowed the young woman to shake her hand. Aloy allowed her to chatter a little longer before pointing out there was still work to do and turning away from the woman. As excited as she was, she could recognize a dismissal and Aloy sighed in relief as the woman finally left. 

“If anyone else tries to talk to me, I swear…” She grumbled to herself, returning to pulling bits off the Destroyer that sat right outside the main gates to the city.

“Does that mean I should go ahead and leave now? Or would you actually like to have lunch?” A voice came from over her shoulder and Aloy smiled to herself, then turned to face Teb. He carried a small, woven basket piled with jerky and a few fresh roots and two canteens dangled from his arm. As if in response, Aloy’s stomach growled, earning a chuckle from Teb. “Sounds like you’ll just have to put up with me talking for a bit.”

“You know I don’t mind your company, Teb.” Aloy told him, joining him on a flat rock nearby and watching him lay out the food. “Besides, it seems like I’m just as unlikely to get to talk to you, you’ve had a crowd talking to you, too.”

“They’re only interested because they heard I was in Meridian. Once they know I did nothing more than fill medicine caches and patch wounds, they happily move along.” Teb waves away the thought. 

“We all would’ve bled out if it weren’t for you, they should be more intrigued.” Aloy joked, shoveling food in her mouth. Teb shrugged, smiling. He, like Aloy, prefered to stay out of the communities’ main focus and didn’t bother to argue with anyone that he’d had any big part to play.

You should know,” Teb said, “there has been a good bit of talk among some of the Mothers about trying to get you mated with their sons.” Aloy scoffed in disgust.

“They want a motherless, former outcast to bear their grandchildren?” Aloy barked out a humorless laugh. “Those same sons were probably insulting me just a week ago.”

“I didn’t say it was a good or nice idea. I thought you’d like to know before they approached you.” Teb said quietly. Aloy blinked.

“No, I appreciate you telling me. I’m not upset with you, I’m upset with - with - with the  _ Nora _ .” Aloy gestured her hands out. “They won’t listen to me. Sure, they want to hear my ‘adventures’ but they don’t want to hear about other ways of life - they’re so stuck in their ways!”

Teb let her rant on for a long while as they finished their lunch. A few people who looked like they wanted to approach were easily dissuaded by the fierce look on her face and quickly diverted their paths away from the two. When she’d had her fill, Teb reached out and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

“I know it’s frustrating but change takes time. You know you have me to help, if not Varl and Nakoa too, now that she’s back.” Teb offered.

“Varl’s patience with non-Nora traditions hasn’t been great so far.” Aloy shrugged. “But I do appreciate you being so open, Teb. It’s made being here...easier, at least easier than I’d anticipated.”

“I’m glad I can be some sort of help, Aloy.” Teb offered his reassuring smile that seemed to ease away the tension from her. They quietly picked up the leftovers of their lunch and stood, dusting themselves free of crumbs. Aloy bit her lip for a minute.

“Teb, can I...can I hug you?” She asked. She wasn’t sure how often hugs happened among the Tribe and remembered that Teersa, at least, had been surprised by the gesture. Teb looked slightly surprised before revealing an even warmer smile than his usual.

“Of course.” He lifted his arms and Aloy threw her arms around his neck. His arms tightened around her middle and Aloy smiled into the space between her arm and his body. Teb smelled vaguely of herbs but it wasn’t unpleasant. He was warm and sturdy and Aloy felt more comfortable than she had in weeks. When she finally released him, Teb was still grinning but a little more rosy around the cheeks. He gestured the disabled Destroyer. “I’ll ah, let you get back to it. See you tonight.” 

**

Aloy plopped onto the bed of furs with a huff, having thrown her armor off haphazardly in a corner of the small home. Among everything else Teb had done for her, he’d offered her the spare bed in his home, recently vacated by a friend of his who’d prefer to stay with his family again after such a scare. Teb wasn’t back yet, which was surprising, but Aloy allowed herself a moment to truly appreciate being alone. Quickly though, she felt the same, odd pressure she’d been feeling if left alone to her own thoughts too long: like something bad had to happen soon, that she wasn’t allowed a quiet moment. She’d nearly convinced herself to get back out into the town when Teb came through the door.

Teb looked exhausted, brows scrunched together. He undid the straps on his hair, allowing it to fall free and kicked off his boots.

“Is everything okay?” Aloy asked, sitting up and crossing her legs. Teb jumped a bit. He offered her a slight, forced smile and shrugged, continuing to remove his outer clothing. The closer she looked the more...disgusting they appeared. “Did something happen?”

“One of the women finally began her labor but it - it wasn’t...smooth going.” He explained. “There was...more blood than was normal and…” 

“The baby?” Aloy asked once he’d trailed off and remained silent for a bit.

“She’s...okay. A bit small but doing well enough.” Teb sighed then, as he sat on the edge of his bed and his shoulders fell. “The mother, though. Even with more experienced Healers to help, there was nothing any of us could do. She’ll be buried in the morning.”

“Oh, Teb.” Aloy left her bed to sit beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, which was tense and knotted beneath her hand. “I can’t imagine how you feel, but this isn’t your fault.” 

“I know, it’s just...disheartening.” Teb shrugged. He tried to roll his shoulders but winced. 

“And bad for your shoulders, it seems.” Aloy pointed out quietly. “Let me massage it out. Otherwise, you’ll sleep terribly and feel even worse tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Aloy.” Teb conceded after a moment and pulled off his shirt, baring his torso to her. They both scooted towards the middle of the bed and he turned his back to her. He’d earned himself a few nicks and bruises, the worst of it all along his left side but that was nicely stitched up and seemed to be healing nice. Aloy pressed tentatively to his shoulders at first, but once he’d relaxed into her hands she felt confident enough to press harder. 

She didn’t really know how to massage other people: she’d only ever taken care of her own sore and tense muscles. However, Teb wasn’t complaining or telling her to stop so she assumed she was doing a decent job. That was, until Teb let out a rush of breath and noise after she hit a particularly sore spot. Her hands stilled for a moment at the sound before working around that one spot. Aloy had never heard Teb make  _ that  _ sort of noise but she was highly tempted to see if he would make it again. 

A few more times, she surreptitiously pressed on that one spot, earning more of those quiet moans. Aloy grinned to herself, enjoying the idea that  _ she  _ was the one causing him to make these noises. And then a realization hit her with the force of getting hit by a Ravager and she felt a bit dumb that she hadn’t thought of it before: she’d conquered machines before, why not men too? With a slightly more wicked grin, she finished up the massage, pressing a bit harder than before. Teb made more contented noises, letting his head loll to the side.

Aloy stopped the massage but trailed her fingers down Teb’s back, following his spine until she reached the waistband of his trousers. He tensed in surprise.

“Aloy?” His voice was quiet and he didn’t stop her as she splayed her hands across his lower back, feeling faint, old scars from his Trail running days.

“Does this feel bad?” She asked, sliding her hands from his back to his waist. Teb was taking more deliberate, deep breaths and finally shook his head. He reached his hands down and placed them on hers. Aloy leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Jeb took another shuddering breath.

“Aloy, we can’t - I’m not - I don’t -” Teb couldn’t seem to finish his thoughts as he pulled her hands away from him and all but scrambled off the bed. He turned to face her and she was pleased to see the dark, ruddy blush along his cheeks. Aloy sat back on her heels, frowning. 

“You don’t want to sleep with me?” She asked bluntly and Teb choked himself silent. 

“No, that’s not - not what I said!” He was flustered, tripping over his words, and finally sighed heavily. “You can’t want to sleep with  _ me _ .” Teb gestured to himself and Aloy took that opportunity to look at him closely. Yes, Teb was almost small enough to be called scrawny, but there was something in his slender build that Aloy found comforting and attractive. 

“Don’t tell me what I can or can’t do.” Aloy huffed, then held her arms out to him. “Come here.” He hesitated before finally stepping towards her and Aloy stood on her knees, took his face in her hands, and pulled his face to hers.

She’d never kissed anyone before but she’d seen it happen and had a general idea of how it worked. Aloy didn’t know what to expect but Teb was soft and giving beneath her lips. There was a bit of teeth bashing but not enough to deter them. She slid her hands away from his face and down to his shoulders and Teb finally placed his hands on her waist. When they finally broke away, she and Teb just stared at one another. 

“Are you sure? Me, really?” Teb asks softly. Aloy rolled her eyes at him, tugging him backwards and onto the bed, so that she finally fell to her back and he crawled over her.

“I wouldn’t be underneath you otherwise.” She retorted with a grin and Teb chuckled, leaning down to kiss her jaw.

“Then I guess you need to start taking off your clothes. You have a layer more than me.”  Teb sat back on his heels so she could sit up to remove her simple shirt. She laid back down after she’d thrown it to the floor but became uncertain when Teb simply gazed at her.

“Something wrong?” Aloy asked, her arms coming up to cover herself. Teb seemed to shake himself.

“No, no. Everything is...fantastic.” He breathed, pulling her arms away from her chest, pinning her wrists near her shoulders so that he hovered over her and she couldn’t really move. After a moment of eye contact, Teb dropped his gaze to her body and trailed kissed down her neck to her chest. 

*

When Aloy awoke the next morning, she was pleasantly sore and warm. She groaned and stretched apparently jostling her bed partner as Teb mumbled something and rolled to face her again, throwing an arm around her waist. 

“It can’t be morning already.” Teb mumbled into her shoulder and Aloy grinned at their position. 

“What? Wanting to stay in bed all day when there are people to take care of?” She teased. Teb grinned back at her, a little shyly.

“Well...that’d depend on if you would stay with me, too.” 


End file.
